Fox Fire
by Me-la Kenzu Chan
Summary: Kakashi and Zabuza's fight ended with only Zabuza’s death. Haku ends up staying with Naruto but during this time, Kyuubi grows stronger within him. Naruto begins confiding in him, and their relationship becomes stronger than anyone could’ve imagined.
1. Set The Stage

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

* * *

_'You can truly become strong...when you will something precious you want to protect.'_

****"Why?! Can't you see how twisted that eyebrow-less freak is?!"

Haku smiled sadly and cast his eyes down, "Yes...but he means everything to me...though that does not matter now...I've failed him..." He looked up, his sentimental gaze suddenly quite serious, "Naruto...I no longer have any reason...so please...take my life."

"What?!" Naruto was taken aback, "I can't so that!"

"...Yes you can..." He looked towards Sasuke's limp body, "You were going to...what's stopping you now?"

'But...I thought it was some heartless bastard, if I had known it was you...' "......"

"Please Naruto...that feeling of not being needed...I don't want to feel that again..."

Naruto closed his eyes tightly, forcing his resolve. Slowly, he reached down and took the kunai from his its holster. As he charged at Haku, the older boy suddenly felt a feeling of dread.

'Zabuza-san!' Haku caught Naruto's hand before it dealt the blow, "There's one more thing I have to do."

He formed an ice mirror and teleported to Zabuza's fight. Suddenly, a bright flash of lighting blocked his eye sight.

Blood was everywhere, on the ground, and on people. As if he had awakened from an odd dream, Haku blinked his eyes open hurriedly.

'Oh God, I was too slow!'

Kakashi ripped his hand out of Zabuza's body as his summoned dogs disappeared. Haku fell to his knees in pure shock, seeing the blood drain out of Zabuza.

* * *

Haku gasped and sat up quickly. 'Not again...not that dream again.' He shivered and pulled his legs to his chest, burying his head in his arms to let the tears flow unseen. 'I was too slow...Zabuza-san...I'm so sorry...'

"...ramen..." He heard someone mumble.

"......" Haku looked up to see Naruto talking in his sleep again; despite his drowned sprits, he smiled. "You dumb blonde, is that all you ever think about?"

As if by instinct, Naruto whined and sluggishly woke up, "Huh...awake again?" He was about to sit up, but Haku made him lay back down.

"It's nothing Naruto-kun, get your rest." He told him calmly. The sleepy boy blinked at him before agreeing and laying back down.

The mist nin slowly stood to his feet, picking up his precious treasure; Zabuza's zanbatou. Holding it close, he walked over to a lake and thought about his new life's circumstances again.

Zabuza was dead, as was his dream. Haku had stayed with Tazuna and his family while Kakashi tried to figure out what to do with him. The boy had to admit, at first, he had a strong hate for Kakashi; but there was no use...it wouldn't bring back Zabuza to kill him...nor did Haku have the will to fight anymore. Sasuke had awakened, as Haku planned...and Tazuna and his family were surprisingly warm...well, except for the brat; but that was to be expected.

After much thought, Kakashi had decided to take Haku with them. The boy was valuable, a Kekkei Genkai. But more than that, Kakashi felt he owed that to Zabuza; not that even he knew why. Haku appreciated it...he had more of a future in the leaf.

Ha glanced across the waters and saw Sakura looking into the lake herself, as if she was trying to find a piece of herself that was lost. Haku's stared, but he turned away when Sakura looked up, blushing awkwardly. Shyly, he looked back once more. Her gaze was piercing; a tear between hate and...well, Haku couldn't place the other.

As he stood to head back to camp, Sakura ran to catch up with him, with an excuse like, "I don't want to walk back by myself."

They walked in silence, but as they were about a meter away, she stopped in mid track.

"Why did you do it?"

Haku stopped and looked back, "Do what, Sakura?"

"You almost killed him...you would've, I think...why did you?"

"Sasuke...He would've kill me just the same, did you not think of that?" He turned around completely, "I don't know whether you realize this or not, but these are no longer your academy days. There's no time-out, and no ten-count. True shinobi battles are fights to the death. Mercy is rarely an is for lovesick fools."

Sakura eyes widened and began to fill with tears; "B...but I..."

"But without love, there's no reason to fight." Haku serious expression became a carefree smiled and he touched Sakura's shoulder.

"......I'm sorry." She sobbed weakly.

"Don't be, Sakura-chan." He began to walk again, but stopped one last time, " Become stronger, and justify your reasons... Never regret trying to defend what you believe in. "

* * *

Okay people, take a poll! Should this be a one-shot, or should I continue? (I'm gonna continue anyway, but it's fun to ask! Just to let you know, it's going to become NaruHaku!) review please!


	2. Pervert Sensei

Sorry for the long wait; I had to try to improve my grades….which I didn't, but hey, I had t' try.

Plus, I'm having an extreme lack of inspiration… I need more Haku!!! …Wish some other people would write more about him…

:P Oh, and sorry for the grammatical errors in the first one!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Naruto yawned as the morning light shone into his eyes periodically. The trees above selectively picked out spots for the beams to lay, and Naruto head was the new victim. Reluctantly, he rolled over stretching out before slowly opening his eyes.

"Huh?" Naruto blinked himself awake quickly, finding one arm resting on Haku; carefully, he pushed himself up. He stared at his tranquil face for a moment, running the series of events through his head. This same angelic (somewhat feminine) looking boy could've easily killed him just a few weeks ago, but now, here they were, traveling back to Konoha.

He couldn't help but be glad. He remembered that small stinging pain he felt when Haku had said, _'We could've been good friends under different circumstances.'_

Were these the circumstances? How-

"Oww!" Naruto tried to move quickly as Haku rolled over, but he was already knocked down.

"Aaah!" Haku yawned, sitting up on the toppled kitsune, "My, I woke up late…does Kakashi-sensei always allow this type of laziness…I shouldn't of stayed up so late with-…huh?" He stopped when he felt something wiggle under him.

"Naruto-kun? What are you doing down there?" Haku giggled, but didn't move.

"You knocked me over!" Naruto whined, struggling under Haku's weight, 'He's heavier than how he looks!' "Get off!"

"Well since you asked so nicely." Haku smiled and got off.

"Sure took you a while to wake up dobe." Sasuke said coldly, looking down at Naruto as he and Sakura came out from the forest. He bluntly ignored Haku, and walked away before Naruto had a chance to think of a decent come back; and of course Sakura quickly followed behind him.

"Stupid Sasuke, he thinks he's so smart!" Naruto grumbled.

"Two questions Naru-kun, is he always like that?"

"Uh… yeah." Naruto blushed at being called Naru-kun, "…what's the second question?"

"Why did he and Sakura come out of the forest together?"

"……" Naruto jumped up, "SASUKE! YOU BASTARD!!!" He ran off after him, leaving Haku in a cloud of dust.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Naruto asked impatiently as they continued walking towards Konoha. Kakashi sighed, which was normal considering that was the fifteenth time he said that in less than six minutes,

"No, but we're very close, we'll be there right before sundown."

"Alrighties…Slow ass old geezer." Naruto pouted.

Haku stared at him for a moment, "Does Kakashi-sensei always allow that type of verbal abuse?"

"Huh? He's cool with it…I never saw him get pissed."

"Heh." Kakashi snickered, thinking, 'He's not used to this free atmosphere…Zabuza must have only tolerated complete and total obedience.'

"…what's he snickering for…probably cuz of that dirty book he's reading." Naruto frowned.

"….Dirty book?" Haku asked again.

"See that orange book in his hand?" Naruto pointed out, "It's a hentai book!"

"…" Haku blushed, 'Some role model he is…wait, I won't doubt him just yet.' "Naru-kun, how do you know it's dirty, you ever looked in it?"

"……no…but…it's gotta be, why else would he get that weird blush on his face!?"

"Ano…I don't know…he's your sensei after all…"

"Hey guys!" Sakura walked over to them, surprisingly separating herself from Sasuke for just a minute, "I gotta idea! Haku, you're supposed to be a real good ninja, right?"

"Well…actually-"

"How about you sneak a peak in it and tell us what it really is…either that, or we can go into a book store when we get Konoha!"

"…" Haku smiled weakly, "Mischievous things, aren't you? If you want to start trouble, shouldn't you do it yourselves?"

"Ah, come on Haku!" Both Naruto and Sakura begged with the biggest puppy dog eyes they could pull off.

'I'm being double teamed.' Haku sweatdropped, "Fine fine. Give me a water bottle." He laughed, holding one hand out while the other kept the zanbatou close. Sakura dug around in her pack and pulled out the requested item. Haku opened the cap and pulled some of the liquid out by simply lifting his hand. The manipulated water became a small mirror in front of him.

"Alright children, this is step one. Step two requires me to make a peep hole next to the book."

"Yes teacher!" Both Sakura and Naruto piped.

'I doubt Kakashi-sensei won't notice this, but I'll give it a shot anyway.' Slowly, Haku drew moisture from Kakashi's own hair and formed the next tiny mirror over his head.

"Now, all I have to do is activate it and…" Both mirrors shined softly, and Haku glanced.

"AAH! OMIGOD!" Haku fell back from the shock, eyes widened and face completely red. The little mirrors depleted to nothing and Haku sat staring at the spot where they were.

"…You okay? Was it that bad?" Naruto asked cautiously.

"That. Is the most Filthy, dirty…book I've ever…oh Gawd…" Haku covered his face, 'Pervert sensei…Kakashi is a pervert sensei!'

* * *

I was gonna add more, but that's enough…I'm too busy laughing myself, I'm going to try drawing that little scene in one of my doujinshis. Did you enjoy? If so, please review! 


	3. Sexy no Jutsu

Wow, I really gotta stop slacking. I've daydreamed this whole story in my head, but haven't really typed any of it down! Heh heh, I was inspired by finally seeing someone else write a story with Haku in Konoha! ((smiles really big)) Now for more awkwardness between Naru-kun and Ha-kun!

Disclaimer: Puleeaze, this would really be part of the story line if it was mine!

(Note: The italics are flashback like thoughts, the normal italics are Haku, and the bold ones are Naruto's)

* * *

Haku stared up at the large gate to Konoha, "…It's quite large…"

Naruto smiled proudly, "This is the place I'm going to be Hokage of soon!"

"I suggest we go see Hokage-sama now." Kakashi announced, cutting short Sakura's ideas for going straight to her own bed, and Sasuke's need for some time away from his annoying teammates.

"Why?" Naruto questioned him directly, making Haku note once again the lack of discipline compared to what he was used to.

"Him." The older man stated, glancing one of his lazy eyes at Haku, "It's not exactly protocol to just bring in a missing nin, especially one that once assisted trying to overthrow another kage."

Haku only reaction was to pull his zanbatou closer, "…Gomen?"

Kakashi chuckled, "Don't apologize, I doubt Hokage-sama will give you that hard of a time."

* * *

_'Sure enough, the kind old man they call Hokage truly didn't really mind my coming to the village of the leaf. He did mutter about all the paperwork and relations with the mist, but other then that I felt nothing negative about his attitude. I like him quite I bit…a much more suitable leader than our Mizukage.'_

_'All that was left was moving in…'_

'_Moving in was actually the easiest part of my new life style. Naruto-kun was very eager to take me in…I'm glad for that, after seeing Kakashi's interests, I hardly wanted to live with…that. I'm not quite ready to live on my own…And I don't get along particularly well with Sasuke or Sakura.'_

_'It's easy to see why I don't get along with Sasuke…he's far too… negative. As for Sakura…well, she's far too positive. Kind of an idiot when it comes to Sasuke.'_

_'Naruto and I seem to get along very well. Too well, as if we've known each other all our lives. When I first moved in, I thought it would be at least a little awkward. When he came back from training with his team; he sat down and told me everything thing that happened that day…enthusiastically mind you. I was bit surprised…but delighted.'_

_**'Haku's so...housewifery. The first hang he did when he came to my house was start cleaning. Not that I minded…it was just pretty…personal. The next morning, he made breakfast…There's only one problem with all this though…I still only have one bed in my house.'**_

* * *

****

"Ne, Naruto-kun, when is Hokage-sama going to do something about this?" Haku asked absently. He scooted closer to the wall to avoid too much contact.

"I don't know. That old man's not useful for much…I don't even see how he became Hokage." Naruto snorted, and likewise, scooted farther away, nearing the edge of the bed.

"…You don't give much respect to your superiors, do you? Why is that?" He murmured.

"Cuz they'll all perverts. Sure, Kakashi-sensei's awesome in combat…but you saw that book. And the 3rd, that old man fell easily to my sexy no jutsu!"

Haku blinked and thought carefully before voicing the question, "…What is…sexy no jutsu?"

"Heh, heh, just one of the greatest techniques in the world! Next to harem no jutsu of course!"

Haku twitched slightly, "…What is…harem no jutsu?"

"I'll show you!" Naruto slid out of bed as Haku sat up to get a better view. Sure, the names were pretty dubious, but Naruto wasn't impressed that easily. These had to be some interesting techniques.

"I present to you, Sexy no Jutsu!" Naruto announced. He quickly formed the hand signs and transformed…into a beautiful naked woman.

"Ne, how do I look Ha-kun?" S/he purred seductively.

"…" Haku stared at him with wide eyes, "…Naruto…how dare you call _anyone _a pervert…"

"Huh? Why?" He poofed back into his original form.

"That was just…rude." Haku closed his eyes and shook his head, "I'm scared to see this harem no-"

"Harem no Jutsu!" Naruto once again formed the signs and performed an original jutsu.

"NARU-KUN!" Haku gasped and covered his eyes, "T-turn back to normal right now!"

"Huh? Whhhy Ha-kun? Are you secretly a pervert too? Is this too much for you?" S/he laughed mischievously.

"Do it or I'll kill you." Haku glared dangerously, and formed some needles out of the moisture in the air.

"…" Naruto quickly poofed back to normal and climbed into bed. Haku made sure he turned away from Naruto…to hide his slight nosebleed.

* * *

_'Maybe I should've moved in with Kakashi…'_

* * *

Did you like it? Next chapter, Haku gets to meet some of the more interesting people of Konoha… It's nearing chuunin exam time.


	4. Nightmare

Glad you guys are enjoying this…though I hate to say it, this will be a friendship story until Naruto's older, k?

((Is answering kitai's question)) Heh, the sexy no jutsu is when Naruto turns into just one sexy woman; the harem no jutsu is when he combines shadow clone and sexy no jutsu to be several sexy women. Ha-kun couldn't quite take it.

Disclaimer: Not mine…

* * *

'_Naruto-kun's…a little thickheaded…why do I say this? I met a Hyuga Hinata today.'_

'_Such a beautiful and sweet young girl…why Naruto hasn't noticed her yet is beyond me…maybe he's gay…'_

Haku giggled as the thought went through his head for probably the fifth time that day. Naruto gazed at him a bit before looking back at Hinata, whose face was still beet red.

"S-so, you're staying with Naruto-kun?" She asked shyly, not quite sure what to make of the beautiful older 'woman' now living with her crush. (Yes, Hinata is confused…then again, Haku is wearing his kimono.)

"Yes, that's true." Haku smiled at her, putting one hand on Naruto's head, almost possessively.

"…Why?" She pushed her luck curiously.

"Well, I had no where else to go, and Naruto-kun is very generous." He pulled Naruto close for a little hug, "Why are you so curious Hinata-chan?"

"…Uh…" She blushed even harder, "…I just…well…you see…"

"An interest is Naruto's well being. I see." Haku smiled knowingly, "You have a thing for bad boys?"

"Haku!" Both Naruto and Hinata exclaimed, looking at him a bit unbelieving.

"What?" Haku released his grip on Naruto, making him fall forward a bit, "Just trying to get my facts straight."

'_Heh, heh…straight…'_

"She doesn't like me!" Naruto stated bluntly, "Right Hinata?"

"…Uh…Um…" She looked down and fidgeted, "…that is…"

"Hinata!" A certain loud mouth teammate of her hollered, "Come on, it's time for team practice!"

"…Oh…Kiba-kun's r-right…I guess I'll see you l-later." She stammered out and quickly turned the other way.

Haku frowned a bit, 'Hmm…I guess this'll take a little more work than I thought…' "Ne, Naru-kun, what do you think of Hinata-chan?" He asked as they began to head home. After all, they only left earlier for some grocery shopping; running into Hinata was only a coincidence.

"Huh? She's nice…but a little weird…why?"

Haku shook his head, "No reason…you seem to…notice Sakura-chan quite a bit…why is that?"

"…Cuz I like her."

"Right." Haku pouted slightly, 'She's not worthy of his affections…'

"Do you like Hinata or something?" Naruto grinned foxily.

"…no." Haku put bluntly, "I think she likes someone else anyway…open the door."

Naruto took out his house keys and fumbled with opening the door, "Who? Do you think she likes Sasuke too?"

"No." Haku smiled as he walked in a placed some bags on the table, "Someone…a little more…vocal you could say."

"You mean loud…" Naruto summed up, "…Kiba? You haven't even really met him."

Haku sighed heavily, "No…forget it Naru-kun…close the door-" Haku stopped, "Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah?" He moved away from the door he just shut and locked.

"…Why do…we have locks in the first place? Any decent genin could get past that."

"…I dunno…It is kinda stupid." He sat down and stretched out his arms over the table while Haku began to put things up, "Why do you dress like that?"

"Like what?" Haku turned around and smiled, knowing damn well what Naruto meant.

"…Like a girl…"

"Kimonos aren't really that feminine." He pointed out, putting away the last pack of ramen.

"Then why the pink?"

"Heh, this actually used to be red, it's pretty old."

"Doesn't look like it."

"I always take very care of my belongings." Haku leaned over a pinched Naruto's cheeks, putting a bit more meaning behind the words, "I'm rubbing off on you. You think too much."

A sharp knock on the door cut their conversation short.

"…?" Haku answered it to be greeted by what appeared to be a jounin.

"Hokage-sama requested a meeting with you."

"…Yes, of course…" Haku nodded obediently, "I'll guess I'll be seeing you later Naru-kun." He gave the boy one last smile.

* * *

'_I never really thought about it…but I guess Hokage-sama would look through the mission report and see my ability…and I guess the village of the mist would throw a fit about letting someone of a Kekkai Genkai just go…I mean, if they had any control of the situation…' _

"Uh, yeah." Haku nodded, "That's true…about the technique, it did require a bloodline limit."

"I see, why didn't you mention this earlier?"

"I didn't see the need to…I'm sorry if it's caused you an inconvenience, Hokage-sama."

"Don't apologize. I'm glad I know now. Tell me Haku, would you rather stay here, or go back to the mist. The Mizukage is willing to reconsider your past actions if you were to return." He smiled at the end of the statement, as if knowing the teenager's reaction.

"…I'd much rather stay here." Haku put bluntly, not wanting to return to the country he knew would bring back too many unwanted memories.

"Good, now would you consider showing me an example of some of your powers? I have a mind to give you a promotion."

"...But I'm not even a genin here." Haku protested.

"And that needs to be changed." The old man smiled, "Come, show me your ability."

* * *

'…_Ne…How I'm I going to tell Naruto I'm a jounin…'_

Haku snuck back into the house, still surprised by how quickly all the turn of events in life were coming.

'I must be getting treated specially…then again, I did already have some ANBU training back home…' Haku stopped his thought short, 'Ano…define home…' He shook his head, 'Forget it…I'm arguing with myself.'

Making sure he didn't make too much noise, he put down the new forehead protector he received from the Hokage personally. He'd get his vest later.

Of course there was a downside to this. That also meant he would probably be receiving missions soon. This meant less time to spend with Naruto.

'Better make good of the time I have now then.' Haku silently sipped into the bedroom, smiling at first to see Naruto already sleeping, but the smile faded when he noticed the sleep was quite fitful.

'Naru-kun?...A nightmare…is that it?' He quietly went to the bedside and kneeled beside the trembling fox, ignoring the small surges of chakra he felt now and then.

"Naruto?" Reaching forward, he gingerly touched the boy's back. Haku immediately flinched at the flash of red chakra.

'That energy again…What are you dreaming Naru-kun?' He moved to turn him over to turn him over, but was met with a very unpleasant surprise.

"Aaah…" Haku frowned at the claws digging into his forearm; he tried to pull back, but the grip held fast.

"Na-Naruto…" He whispered sharply, "Naru-kun…please, wake up!"

"Nngh…" The boy's eyes droopily opened, red fading into the gentle baby blue he was used to.

The claws retracted back to their close to harmless nail form, "…Haku…you're back."

Haku smiled and ruffled the blonde's hair, "You must have been having a nightmare, ne?"

"Yeah…it…really sucked….you….you died." He admitted weakly.

Haku smiled warmly at his kitsune, "Well…I'm here." Nuzzling his hair, he assured the boy as he drifted back to sleep, "It's alright Naruto."

* * *

There we go. Do you like? Please review 


	5. Can't Quite Understand

Gomen, I know it's been forever since I updated something, but I decided to start with this one because it's a couple I...never mind, they're not a couple yet XD Just friends still excuse me!

None the less, it's a couple I hold close to my heart, and there needs to be more -working on perverted pictures she may later put on deviantart-

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, everybody would be screwing like horny bunnies!

* * *

"Dang Haku! Already!"

"Heh heh," He giggled, "Well...Hokage-sama approved."

"Maaaaan." He pulled on Haku, "Let's go train then!"

"Naru-kun! I haven't even finished making breakfast!" Haku resisted lightly, gripping the spatula tightly.

"But...Haku." He pouted, "I want...I..."

"Look." Haku smiled, "We can't train on an empty stomach. I'll finish making this. We'll eat, and don't rush it...and then we'll train; I promise."

"...okay." Naruto released Haku and went to his seat.

"Ne...Your chunins exams are coming soon, aren't they? Is that why you're so eager?"

"Chunin exams?...I didn't know."

"You didn't!" Haku turned around a blinked at him, "Kakashi-sensei didn't mention it? I think you're about ready for it..."

Naruto grinned broadly, "Thanks Haku-chan!"

The teen blushed and quickly went back to the task at hand, "Doo itashimashite Naru-kun."

* * *

"Why aren't you training with your team today?" Haku asked, stretching his muscles thoroughly. He liked this training spot Naruto picked. It was spacey, and was littered with grass and trees. Perfect for all sorts of training. And he planned to work Naruto's ass off.

"Kakashi-sensei gave us the day off..."

"Alright...Naruto-kun." He grinned almost deviously, "What's your worse technique?"

* * *

"I feel so exploited." The fox boy whimpered weakly.

"Naru-kuun." Haku smiled sweetly, "That's just part of being a ninja."

"But you used everything against me."

"Aww, those needles didn't hurt."

"Yes they did!"

Haku snickered, and pulled him into a hug, "But I had to do it! There's not one decent opponent who wouldn't punish you for such obvious weaknesses."

"Nnngh." He mumbled, crushed against his roommate.

"There's only one thing I want you to stop doing now." He put bluntly, practically carrying Naruto home.

"What?"

"Those battle cries have got to go!" He laughed, "It leaves you so open and immediately alerts me to your whereabouts!"

"Whatever."

Haku blinked, "Are you angry with me?"

"No. I just wanna walk."

"Too bad." Haku smirked, "I won, so I get to treat you as I please. You're my prisoner of war right now."

Naruto pretended to struggle, and gave up right before Haku tossed him into the house. The blonde landed butt first, but somehow managed to topple over and ended up on his face. Haku sweatdropped and walked past him, "I guess I'll use the shower first."

"Uh huh!" Naruto jumped up, "You'll use all the hot water."

"...I only take cold showers..."

"B-but...you didn't even sweat, I got beat up the whole time..."

Haku looked over him slowly, noticing the point he was getting to, "...Yeah, you got a point...You're filthy!" He laughed, and gave him a light kick, "Get in there!"

Needless to say, the young blonde scurried in there. Haku smiled to himself and sat at the table, simply musing over things. Bad habit, he knew, but it seemed the best thing to do at times like this. He tried to make it a habit to slip off in the early mornings to train...but Naruto...

He giggled at the memory. Everything time he tried to sneak out, a surprisingly strong grip would hold him down. Gone were the uncomfortable days up sharing a bed with him. Hokage-sama had gotten them that extra bed...and Iruka helped put it together...but when night came, and it was time for them to sleep separately; neither of them said a word, but shared a mutual gaze as they pushed the beds together.

Strangely enough, the other boy was musing the same thoughts as warm water ran down his body. Naruto didn't say a word about it because he was minorly embarrassed. He was very glad...to have someone to hold to like that, and Haku's body gave off the most delicious warmth when he curled against him. The older boy's steady heartbeat is what now lured him to sleep, no matter how distracting his thoughts were. Yes, he was glad...and appreciated, but wasn't stupid enough to not know he was attached to him. Other than training with him, it was starting to become his favorite part of the bed. Seeing Haku changed into his night yukata was enough to make him as giddy as a kid at a carnival. When he smiled invitingly and climbed under the covers, Naruto was awarded his little piece of heaven. He brushed heavily, and turned the water's temperature a bit cooler, not understanding why he was beginning to feel so warm. He blamed it on mushiness.

In Haku's mind, Naruto was simply cuddly. Precious as a sack full of puppies. Yes, a country term to use, but let's remember the dark haired boy was born on a farm. When his blue eyes got hazy with sleepiness and he smiled stupidly on his way to rest, Haku smiled as well. Whether Naruto's arms were wrapped around his stomach as they dozed off or Haku's around his chest, the nights were good and peaceful. With the warm child was in his arms...he was at peace. Haku blinked rapidly, snapping back to reality as he heard the doorknob to the bathroom turn, he wondered how his thoughts turned so...dreamy? Was that the right term to use?

"I'm finished Haku!" He grinned, keeping the white towel around his waist.

Haku frowned at him, "Why on earth do you have a towel and you're still dripping wet?" he got up to grab the mop, "You really know how to make simple jobs repetitive-AH!"

Neither of them could quite understand how a ninja as advance as Haku would end up slipping on a puddle of water. Water of all things, one of the things he controlled so well! But he slipped, slipped and fell right on his cute little roommate.

Neither of them could quite understand why their faces were so red. Was it embarrassment? Haku had every right to be embarrassed about such a childish plunder, but that wasn't quite it. Naruto didn't really get embarrassed, period...so...

'What is this feeling?'

"G-gomen Naru-kun!" Haku stammered, not noticing how with his soft breath brushing Naruto's face cause him to get even redder.

"I-it's f-f-fine..." Naruto stammered back, closing his eyes at the weird sensation Haku's hands on his shoulders caused. There's no way he could continue to look him in the face with them being so...close..., "C...Can you get up?"

"Yeah! Gomen!" He got straight up off of him. He didn't bother mopping the manually way, but instead used his chakra to dump the excess water on the floor in the sink, "It's about time I took my shower too, ne?" He flashed him a quick smile and head towards the bathroom.

Naruto...didn't know why...he felt so...disappointed by Haku's quickly retreat.

* * *

I just love writing short little segments of their life like this because I really want to emphasize on their sweet friendship. Thoughts? 


End file.
